Foresight Of Fear
by FlamingSkullTigress
Summary: Evan Bourne had always been able to see into the paranormal. For as long as he could remember he's always had terrible visions of people dying around him, which is why he has such a hard time opening up to others. When the Locker Room begins to notice something's wrong with the high-flyer, The visions begin to haunt him again. Will Evan ever be able to open up to anyone again?
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own WWE Or the Characters...If I did, That would be awesome, and the WWE would be completly different. The only thing I own is the storyline. Anyway enjoy and please review!

Chapter 1 - You are cursed!

{Evan's POV:}

Fear: An emotion excited by threatening evil or impending pain; apprehention; dread. That's what I felt every time I would see something I didn't want to see. I saw my first spirit when I was about seven after I had broken my ankle while climbing the monkey bars at school. It was horrible. The Spirit wasn't like an ordinary spirit, it was a demon. Her transparent skin was a sickly grey color, with long mangled black hair that looked like slithering snakes, Her eyes were completly bloodshot with blood pouring down her face. I shivered in fear as she got close to me and said the words that I would never forget. "You are cursed!" then she let out a horrible shrieking noise. It was so horrible, that I swore I had passed out and dreamt the entire thing.

When I woke up several hours later, The spirit was gone, but her words echoed in my head. "You are cursed!" "You are cursed!" Her shrieking voice echoed over and over in my mind, and shortly after that, I saw my first nightmare. The death of my parents. We were driving home from the hospital, and I was in the backseat, with my leg in a cast. Mom was in the passenger side, and dad was driving. The road was sleek as rain fell from the dark grey clouds overhead. I was listening to my ipod, when suddenly I heard a song that wasn't on my playlist playing through my headphones. It was "Walk Away From The Sun" by Seether, suddenly my head pounded with pain. I dropped my head to my knees, covered my eyes with my hands and screamed. The pain was unbearable, and that's when I saw the nightmare. The horrible car crash that would claim the lives of my parents. "Evan? are you okay?" Mom asked frantically turning around to look at me. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

The next thing I heard was the sound of my parents screaming, and the horrible sickening sounds of the car smashing and crunching. When I woke up, I was lying in a hospital bed, with an iv needle in my arm, a tube down my throat, and my body covered in wraps and bandages. One kind nurse with long blonde hair wrapped neatly in a tight bun walked over to me when she saw me awake. She smiled at me and rubbed her hand against my head. "Poor dear," She said sadly. "I wish you didn't have to suffer like this." She looked over and checked my breathing monitors and decided it was safe to take the tube out of my throat. I groaned in agony and the nurse held my hand for support as the doctor helped gently to take the tube out. Once the tube was out, the doctor said for me not to talk right away and to let my voice rest, but I had to know what happened. "What happened to my parents?" I asked, my voice came out weak and horse, and it hurt to talk. The nurse placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and said sadly, "I'm so sorry dear, but your parent's didn't make it. They were pronounced dead at the scene."

My heart stopped in my chest, and tears welled up in my brown eyes as I began to cry. It was all my fault. They died because of me. I saw what was going to happen and I couldn't do anything to help them. Loosing your parents is hard on anyone, but for me it was harder because I was the one who had seen their deaths before it happened and I saw it when I was only seven years old.

Since then, I had been shuffled back and forth through the foster care system because every time a new couple would care for me, and just as I was warming up to them, the visions would return and I would see their deaths. When I was nine was the last time I had seen my last foster parents, and I was found myself back at the foster care agency. As I sat in the office of the agency, I saw a family walking in. I had reconized the man as Cowboy Bob Orton a world renouned wrestler who worked for the WWF.

He was there with his black cowboy hat on with his wife Eileen, and beside them was a young boy with short dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. He turned and saw me and I tried to move away from me, but he sat down next to me anyway. "What happened to you?" He asked, obviously noticing my tears as I desperatly tried to wipe them away with the sleeve of my shirt. "Nothing." I muttered, trying to move away from him again, but he touched my shoulder. "I'm Randy Orton." He introduced. "My parents are here to adopt another kid since I lost my brother. What's you name?"

"Evan." I muttered quietly. "Evan Bourne." "Nice to meet you Evan." Randy said as he held out his hand toward me. I shook his hand and as I did, a violet horrible pain shot through my skull like a rocket. I screamed and fell to my knees clutching my head in agony. "Randy! What did you do to him?" I heard Cowboy Bob's voice cry out as Randy exclaimed, "Dad! I sware I didn't do anything to him!" I screamed again as the pain grew worse, and I could hear all the agents of the agency begining to panic. "What do we do?" I heard one man yell out. "Someone call an ambulance!" Cried out a woman. "And tell the paremediacs what?" yelled out another man. "That the kid's high on drugs or something?"

Through the hazy pain that shot through my head, I felt a cool gentle hand touch my shoulder and all at once the pain began to subside, and as I looked up I saw Randy's mom Eileen looking at me concerned with deep ocean blue eyes. "It's alright now," She said kindly. "Your okay now. It's all over." After that I passed out, and when I woke up again, I found myself no longer in the agency, and realised I was in someone else's home. I tried to move to get away to avoid another vision, but someone stopped me. I gasped as I heard footsteps approaching and the door of the room I was in opened. It was Randy carrying a tray of food. "What's going on?" I asked. "Where am I?" Randy sat the tray down on a nearby table and said, "My parents want to adopt you." I gasped in fright and immediatly leapt from the bed I had been laying in. There was no way I was going to go through this again.

My breathing came out in short rapid breaths as I began to panic. "Not a good Idea." I managed to choke out as my chest suddenly grew tight. "Why not?" Randy asked concerned. "What's wrong?" My chest tightend even more, I began to feel like the walls around me were closing in. "I'm cursed!" I cried out as I fell to my knees. "You don't seem cursed to me." Randy said asI felt his hand touched my shoulder. "You don't know what I've been through." I muttered as I moved away from him. That night, I snuck out of the house, and found myself walking along the edge of the highway. Cars sped by me with their headlights blaring bright but I didn't care. What the hell am I supposed to do? I thought miserably. I can't get close to anyone ever again. I don't belong anywhere.

Poor Evan :( Will he ever find a place where he truly belongs? :(

Review and tell me what you think...Chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own WWE Or the Characters...If I did, That would be awesome, and the WWE would be completly different. The only thing I own is the storyline. Anyway enjoy and please review!

Previously on Foresight of Fear: "You don't seem cursed to me." Randy said as I felt his hand touched my shoulder. "You don't know what I've been through." I muttered as I moved away from him. That night, I snuck out of the house, and found myself walking along the edge of the highway. Cars sped by me with their headlights blaring bright but I didn't care. What the hell am I supposed to do? I thought miserably. I can't get close to anyone ever again. I don't belong anywhere.

Chapter 2 - First Night on Raw

{Evan's POV}

I had been living on my own since I was nine, trying to get by and living from day to day for the past fifteen years. The visions stopped shortly after that and for a while I felt like things were getting back to normal, until I decided to join the WWE. Big mistake. One that I would regret still to this day.

It was a cold night as we landed in Pittsburgh, and the chilly air swirled around me. I drew in a deep shuddering breath as I stepped off the plane, followed by other superstars. I felt a looming shadow standing over me, and gasped in fear as I saw the Big show. His entire frame loomed over me like a skyscrapper, and his bright blue eyes filled with concern as he saw me. "You okay there newbie?" He asked, his deep voice bellowing in the night air. I nodded slowly and made my way into the building. It was my first match on Monday Night Raw, and I had no idea what to expect, the only thing I felt now besides fear was nervousness. I began to panic again as I felt several eyes turn toward me as I made my way into the Raw locker room and made my way to my dressing room. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it for a moment as I tried to conrol my breathing and my racing heart. "Calm down," I told myself. "You fine now, the visions stopped long ago. Nothing's going to happen."

I heard a knock on the door, and nearly jumped out of my shoes. The door opened and a head peaked in. "You alright in there man?" I heard a voice that sounded a cross between African and jamacan, and when the door opened up fully, I saw a tall african american man with long dread locks pulled back in a ponytail. He was already dressed in his ring gear which had jamacan and african colors on it. "Hey, how you doing?" he asked as he reached out to shake my hand. "Name's Kofi Kingston." "I'm Evan Bourne." I said, as I shook his head and as I did, I felt a cold chill flow through me but I ignored it. "I hear we're teaming up tonight." Kofi said with excitment. "We're teaming up against Ryback and Curtis Axel." He said as I nodded and pulled out a pair of black boots from my bag. "Catch you in the ring?" I nodded again and the door closed as Kofi left. I drew in a deep breath as I leaned in against the locker for a moment before finishing up to change.

About an hour later, as I made my way to the ring, I was suddenly stopped by a trio of guys that were bigger then me. They weren't as big as the Big Show, but they were still bigger then I was. They all had on black outfits, and I reconized them immeidatly from the Roster sheet that I had seen on the plane on the way here. They were the group known as the Shield._ Crap. _I thought tying not to panic. _Not good. _"Well, Well, what do we have here boys?" The leader Dean Ambrose asked turing toward the others. "A Newbie? This should be fun." I tried to make a run for it, but both Dean held me down. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Seth Rollns asked as his eyes burned into mine menacingly. "You're not going anywhere." I felt my eyes widden in horror as before long all I felt was nothing but sheer pain and agony as they began to assult me. Dean continued to hold me down as Seth punched me and kicked me. Then Roman Reigns Speared me breaking a few of my ribs. Pain shot through my entire body. My head, my back, my stomach, everywhere. "You don't belong here weakling!" I heard Seth Rollins yell out as more pain shot through me. "You don't belong anywhere you worthless piece of trash!" My vision began to grow dim as another pain shot through my head, and I was sure that I had passed out.

By the time I felt another pain shoot through my head I did pass out momentarily, before I heard Dean's voice call out, "No passing out yet newbie. The fun's just getting started." "Leave him the hell alone!" I heard another voice yell out, but was in too much pain too focus. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and when I weakly opened up my eyes I saw someone looking down at me concerned. "You alright there Evan?" I nodded weakly and managed to choke out, "How did you know my name?" "Don't you reconize me?" my vision began to clear up and I then noticed I was staring into the face of someone I didn't reconize. Until I saw his eyes. His icy blue eyes which made me realise in panic. "Randy..." I muttered, and that was the last thing I remembered before I saw nothing but darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Foresight of Fear: "You alright there Evan?" I nodded weakly and managed to choke out, "How did you know my name?" "Don't you recognize me?" my vision began to clear up and I then noticed I was staring into the face of someone I didn't recognize. Until I saw his eyes. His icy blue eyes which made me realize in panic. "Randy..." I muttered, and that was the last thing I remembered before I saw nothing but darkness.

Chapter 3 - Raw Rages War

{Evan's POV}

I was Floating. Floating in a void full of darkness. "Somebody call 911" I heard Randy's voice calling out throughout the backstage area. I heard referees and paramedics arriving, and felt myself being lifted into the air and laid down on a rolling stretcher. "He's not breathing." One of the paramedics said alerting the others. "We have to get him to a hospital, stat." said another. I heard more voices of other paramedics around me, then nothing. Nothing but darkness again.

When I woke up next, at first my vision was blurry and out of focus. "He's awake." I heard someone whisper, and when my vision came back into focus I saw that there was a room full of WWE Wrestlers surrounding me. "Wh-what happened?" I asked feeling like I had slept for about a week or so. "You passed out kid," Said John Cena as I caught sight of him still in his ring gear. "Why are you guys here?" I asked feeling confused. "What about the show?" "Wow, you must be really out of it," I heard Chris Jericho say as he put down the magazine he was reading while sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. "Raw was over hours ago. It's almost 1am." "How are you feeling?" Rey Mysterio asked as his eyes filled with concern. I went to sit up, but as I did I felt a huge wave of dizziness sweep over me and my stomach was suddenly hit by a powerful wave of nausea.

"Somebody get the kid a bucket!" Big Show's voice suddenly cried out, which made everyone jump. "Quick!" Cena reached over, grabbed a wastebasket and put it on the bed next to me. As I began to empty out my stomach, I felt like my entire body was on fire. "Take it easy there fella." I heard Sheamus say gently as he patted me on the back, which didn't really help much. When the nausea finally let up, and I stopped puking, I looked over and saw R-Truth, who handed me a glass of water. I took the water from him and gently began taking small sips before I was hit by a fit of coughing, which only added on to the pain I felt in my chest and lungs. "Easy there Evan," Cena said gently as he pushed me back down onto the bed.

"Take it easy, calm down." said Rey with worry in his voice. My breathing came out in sharp ragged gasps as I struggled to breathe, which only caused a wave of unbearble agony from my ribs which I was pretty sure that few of them were broken. "Damn Shield," I heard Big Show mutter angrily. "They need to pay for this." "Agreed." Said Randy as retribution shone in his icy blue eyes. "Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Cena asked as a grin spred across his face. "Locker Room brawl against the Shield?" Rey asked, as he punched his hands together angrily. "Hell yeah!" Cheered Jericho as he jumped up from the chair he was sitting in, and letting the magazine he was reading fall to the floor.

"I'll pit Reigns in the Walls Of Jericho, and make him tap out till he cries to his mama." "Oh ha ha." Came Brodus Clay's voice sarcastically. "Very funny." "Guys, you don't need to fight for me," I said wincing in pain because of my ribs. "Are you kidding? They need to pay for what they did to you." Cena said confidenly. "It's about time they get what they deserved Fella." Sheamus agreed. "The Shield thinks they're industructible and can't be beat? we'll show them." Said Rey. "Yeah, we'll show them how is done Raw style." CM Punk said with a smile creeping up on his face. My head began to pound with pain, and my vision began to go out of wack. Images began to form in my head as I felt another premonition beginning to form. This was not good.

I held back a cry of pain as I clutched the sides of my head in agony. _No. Not now. _I thought letting a moan escape from my lips as I rested my head between my knees trying to block out the pain. _I don't want to loose anyone else. _"Evan? you okay?" I heard Randy's voice as I felt him touch my shoulder. I nodded slowly through the burning pain that was slowly forming behind my eyes. "I'm okay," I managed to choke out, trying to keep the agony out of my voice. "It's nothing, just a headache." "That dosn't sound like a headache to me." Said Morrison with his blue eyes glaring. "What's wrong Evan?" The pain began to grow worse, and I let out a whimper of agony as I not only felt the pressure of everyone staring at me, but also because of the vision I was about to experience.

I could see the match unfolding in my mind, the Shield were outnumbered, but were still fighting back like rabid animals. Bodies were flying everywhere as Roman Reigns speared the entire locker room with spear after spear. I saw Kofi bending over coughing up blood as Reigns set up for another spear, before Big Show knocked him the jaw with a K.O. punch. At first everything seemed to be getting better, because everyone was now fighting back against the Shield forcing them to retreat.

Suddenly, I could see the lights near the entrance begin to rumble and shake. Tiny sparks eminiated from them, and I could only assume the worst was about to occur. "No." I muttered softly as the next thing I saw was, was a thousand volts of electricity running throughout the entire arena shocking everyone in the arena and ringside to death, including the Shield. "NOOOO!" I screamed as the vision stopped and I came out of it breathing heavily and feeling everyone's eyes still on me. "What the hell was that?" Jericho asked as his eyes locked on me with a mixture of worry and confusion at the same time. "N-nothing." I stammered, now realising that everyone had just saw me freaking out. "That didn't sound like nothing to me." Randy said as his icy blue eyes locked on me. "What's going on with you Evan? Time to come clean. No more games. Tell us the truth."

Will Evan do it? Will he finally gain enough confidence within himsef to finally confide in them what's happening? Will he be able to stop his vision from coming true? or will he risk loosing them? Stay tuned Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed please review on what you think should happen next...


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Foresight of Fear: "NOOOO!" I screamed as the vision stopped and I came out of it breathing heavily and feeling everyone's eyes still on me. "What the hell was that?" Jericho asked as his eyes locked on me with a mixture of worry and confusion at the same time. "N-nothing." I stammered, now realising that everyone had just saw me freaking out. "That didn't sound like nothing to me." Randy said as his icy blue eyes locked on me. "What's going on with you Evan? Time to come clean. No more games. Tell us the truth."

Chapter 4 - Life Lessons (Death takes a child)

{Evan's POV}

Time to come clean Evan." Randy said glaring at me, which caused me to flinch with fear. "What's going on with you?" "N-nothing." I replied again still avoiding everyone's gazes. Just then to my releif, the doctor walked in to the room, and was surprised by the amout of superstars that were surrounding my bedside including Big Show, who seemed to frighten the doctor most out of everyone else in the room. Then again, Big Show may seem like a gentle giant at times, but get on his bad side, and stay clear away from his K.O. Punch.

"Well, I got some good news for you Mr. Bourne." The doctor said turning his gaze toward me. "There's no internal damage, and your ribs aren't broken severly, just a small hairlne fracture and most of them are just bruised so you'll be pretty sore for a while." I let out a small breath of relief. "So does that mean I can go now?" I asked hopefully. The doctor nodded. "You'll need to take it easy and get plenty of rest for at least a month or so in order for your ribs to heal properly though." The doctor said as he glanced around at all the superstars. A month of no in-ring action? What the hell was I supposed to do now?

I gently got down from the bed, cradling my sore ribs as Randy suddenly caught my arm. "What the hell's going on?" Randy asked narrowing his eyes at me. "What aren't you telling us?" "Dude, Randy leave him alone now." Cena said stepping between me and Randy. "Let's go get back to our hotel rooms so that we can rest up for next week." "Sounds good to me." I said quickly while catching the look in Randy's eyes which were now glowing angrily.

Page Break!

One Week Later (Monday Night Raw)

I watched from the backstage as everyone fought against the Shield, before the Wyatt Family decided to get involved. Bodies were flying everywhere as I could only watch in horror unable to do anything but watch helpless as I waited for the vision to occur. Suddenly, through the titron, I could see tiny sparks emminating from the below the arena, and a horrible feeling flowed through me. "I have to find some way to stop this." I muttered to myself. I ran out toward the entrance as fast as I could, just as another horrible feeling fowed through me. I could hear the auidence cheering as I made my way dow the ramp. "Guys! get out the ring!" I yelled grabbing a microphone. "Get out of the ring now!" I cried. "It's going to blow!" everyone in the auidence went silent for a moment before I could hear the tiny sparks of light comming from below the ring, and I could feel my head pounding with pain as I felt another vision beginning to come. It was of a little girl about to be killed. Crushed to death by a large chunk of the cealing. She screamed in horror as one of the overhead lights came crushing down on her head splattering blood everywhere. I shuddered in horror as I came out of the vision and looked around as panic now filled the entire arena.

People were shoving each other and yelling. Children were crying in fear, and Superstars and Diva's were accompaning everyone out of the arena as fast as they could. My brown eyes scanned through the scattered auidence as I heard the cealing overhead begining to crack and break. _No._ I thought horrified. _Not again. _Suddenly I heard a scream that I reconized and instantly I saw a young girl around the age of seven with long auburn red hair about to be crushed to death as one of the overhead lights above began to fall. I ran over as fast as I could, leaped into the ring, climbed onto the top turnbuckle and flew off it in a moonsault toward the girl. I felt myself flying through the air and grabbed onto the girl just as the light crashed and sparked to the ground.

Page Break!

I must have blacked out momentarily because the next thing I knew was that I was outside and felt myself being shook awake. I groaned as I opened up my eyes as I met a pair of teary emerald blue ones staring at me. Then I realized it was the little girl I had saved. "Are you okay?" She asked while whiping her tears away with the sleeve of her purple Zack Ryder shirt. I nodded slowly, and got to one knee and asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded and tears streamed down her face. "Where's my mommy and daddy?" She cried as she began to sob. "Shh, it's okay." I said trying to comfort her. "We'll find them I'm sure of it. What's your name?" "K-Kaity." She said while trying to hold her tears in. "Nice to meet you Kaity," I said. "I'm Evan."

I held onto Kaity's hand as I slowly stood up and scanned through the crowd of rushing people still fighting to get out. "Did anyone loose a litte girl namd Kaity?" I called throughtout the ensuing chaos which only drowned me out. Suddenly I caught sight of paramedics wheeling out the injured. Some paramediacs had people on stretchers with broken bones, screaming and crying in pain. Then I saw something that sent a shiver down my spine as more paramedics cmae out carrying long black plastic bags. _Oh god no._ I thought horrified as I looked over at Kaity who began to cry again.

"Mommy!" She cried. "Daddy! Where are you!" She called as tears streamed down her face. I turned to her and picked her up comfortingly. "It's okay Kaity." I said soflty only that she could hear. Just then I saw a pair of paramediacs wheeling out two bodies on stretchers. One was a women in her late thirties with long rosey red hair wearing a long purple dress. Her eyes were wide open in terror and she had a huge gash on her skull beween her eyes. The man, who was in his early forties was in much worse condition and I felt my heart sink with worry as I looked over at Kaity who gasped in fear as she ran over to them. "Mommy!" She screamed. "Daddy! NOOO!"

Page Break!

{TWO WEEKS LATER - MONDAY NIGHT RAW}

After the incident, I felt some relief that good things came out of it. I wasn't able to save everyone that was in the auidence unfortunatly, but at least I was able to save a seven-year-old girl named Kaity from falling debris, as the the explosion took to the celing of the arena. The wrestlers and anouncers were able to escape thankfully. Unfortunatly for Kaity, her parents were killed in the explosion along with most of the auidence. I felt so bad for her as I thought of my own parents and all the pain and grieff I had to go through. I sat down on the chair beside my locker as I felt tears now threatening to spill from my eyes as I thought about the incident. _It should never have happened._ I thought miserably. _All those people are dead now because of me. It's all my fault. I don't deserve to be a WWE Superstar after all._

FLASHBACK:

"Will I see my mommy and daddy again in heaven?" Kaity had asked me as tears ran from her eyes and down her cheeks. I hugged her and whispered to her "Everything's going to be okay." As she cried into my chest. "What's going to happen to me now?" Kaity sobbed.  
Who's going to take care of me now? I don't have anyone else." I hugged her again and felt tears welling up in my own eyes. Kaity reminded me so much of how I was when I was her age. After my parents died I felt alone, terrified and had no one to take care of me.

"Everything will be okay," I told her as I dried her tears away gently with my hand. "Just have faith." "What's that?" She asked as she whiped her tears away with her sleeve again. "Faith is something that people believe in." I explained. "It helps them to know that everything will be alright." Kaity smiled through her pain and grieff and put her hand up in a thumbs up and said with a soft giggle, "Have faith." "That a girl." I said as I gave her a thumbs up too. "Besides, your not alone." I said as I ran a gentle hand through her auburn red hair. "What do you mean?" Kaity asked questiongly.

"Have you ever used one of these before?" I asked as I took out a spare cell phone from my pocket and handed it to her. "Not really." Kaity said as she took the phone. "I used to play on my mommy's phone all the time but I wasn't allowed to make calls on it." "Well, this one has my cell number on it," I said as I pressed a number 2 button on it. "See all you have to do is press the number 2 button and it'll autmatically call my number in case you need anything." Kaity gasped and smiled. "Really?" She cried. "You mean it?" I nodded and smiled back. "Anything you need Kaity, just call me and I'll be right there." I gave her my cell number and gave her one final hug before a woman approched us and said she was from child protective services. I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine as Kaity gave me a thumbs up and said, "Have Faith Evan. Everything will be okay."

{End Flashback}

That was the last time I saw Kaity and when I calledthe cell phone I given her, the social service worker answerd and told me that Kaity had passed away that night after she had met me. Apparently she had come down with an incurable illness and it took her suddenly overnight. I dropped to my knees when I heard the news and held my head in my hands as I muttered, "No. Not again." "You can't save everyone cursed child." Said a raspy voice from behind me. I turned around and gasped again as I saw the same spirit again. The same one I had first seen before my first vision occured. Her transparent skin was still the same. Still a sickly grey color, with long mangled black hair that looked like slithering snakes, and her eyes were still completly bloodshot, with blood pouring down her face. "You can't save everyone cursed one." she said in a raspy voice. "You are cursed to see what will happen, not to stop it." "No." I muttered shaking my head. "Get the hell away from me!" "I'm not the enemy here." She said. "Just here to relay a message to you. If you continue to try and save the people you see parish then you too will met an untimley end."

Too be continued Chapter 5 coming soon. Poor Evan :( Will he be able to stop his visions from coming true again, or is he doomed to watch everyone he come in close contact with die? Tune in for a special introduction of a new oc character appearing in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: In this special chapter, there will be an attempted Suicide as well as an introduction of an oc character who might be able to help Evan open up to others and help stop his horrible visions from coming true. Enjoy and please review!

Previously on Foresight of Fear: That was the last time I saw Kaity and when I called the cell phone I given her, the social service worker answerd and told me that Kaity had passed away that night after she had met me. Apparently she had come down with an incurable illness and it took her suddenly overnight.

I dropped to my knees when I heard the news and held my head in my hands as I muttered, "No. Not again." "You can't save everyone cursed child." Said a raspy voice from behind me. I turned around and gasped again as I saw the same spirit again. The same one I had first seen before my first vision occured. Her transparent skin was still the same.

Still a sickly grey color, with long mangled black hair that looked like slithering snakes, and her eyes were still completly bloodshot, with blood pouring down her face. "You can't save everyone cursed one." she said in a raspy voice. "You are cursed to see what will happen, not to stop it." "No." I muttered shaking my head. "Get the hell away from me!"

"I'm not the enemy here." She said. "Just here to relay a message to you. If you continue to try and save the people you see parish then you too will met an untimley end."

Chapter 5 - Tempting Fate (A few weeks later after the accident)

{Evan's POV}

The feeling of loosing Kaity hit me hard in the gut. So hard and fast that I doubled over in the metal chair I sat in trying to catch my breath as I felt a lump form in my throat. I felt tears forming in my brown eyes as I tried to choke back a sob. I felt sick to my stomach like I was about to throw up. It was the same feeling I had years ago when I had lost my parents. The first night I had spent alone in a cold hospital after the accident. I had cried all night long and woke up the next morning with my eyes feeling really heavy and my cheeks were raw and red.

I remembered leaning over the side of the hospital bed and throwing up, feeling sick to my stomach, the same way I was feeling now. I wasn't going to go through that. Not again. Suddenly the words of the hideous spirit poked into my head. _"__If you continue to try and save the people you see parish then you too will met an untimley end."__ Maybe things will get better without me. _I thought suddenly as my eye caught sight of a nearby mirror that was facing me.

I slowly got up from the chair I was sitting in, and very wobbly got to my feet as I slowly walked over toward the mirror as I stared blankly at my reflection for a moment. _"You can't save everyone cursed one."_ Suddenly I heard the spirit's voice again, and I began to feel a bubble of anger slowly build up within me. _"You are cursed to see what will happen, not to stop it." _I smashed through the mirror causing into crack and jagged pieces broke apart from it, and as I looked at my hand I felt no pain, but my knuckles were smeered with blood and cut with tiny pieces of glass wedged in them. I began to see a red haze as I took one of the sharp jagged peices of the mirror and began to slice a cut through my wrists.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(PAGE BREAK)+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I wasn't sure of anything that had happened after that and the next thing I remebered was that I was in the trainer's room, with both my wrists heavily wrapped up. "Oh shit." I muttered finally feeling the pain of what I had done. "What the hell did I just do to myself?" "That's what I want to know." I gasped as I sat up quickly, but just as I did however a wave of dizziness hit me and I doubled over. "Randy, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked not meeting his cold icy blue eyes. "You knew it didn't you?" Randy asked harshly and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he sounded pissed.

"I knew what?" I asked feeling an icy cold chill suddenly run down my spine. "You knew about the accident that cost nearly the entire auidence in North Carolina their lives didn't you Evan?" Randy demanded. "No more games now." He said fiercly. "Tell me the damn truth." I felt another cold chill run down my spine and suddenly I felt a throbbing pain in my head and behind my eyes. "No." I muttered soflty. "No. Not again."

"Get the hell away from him!" Suddenly I heard a voice that I reconized yet hadn't seen in a very long time. "Sky, what are you doing here?" I asked turning to meet the gaze of my twin sister Skyler as I hugged her. "I came here looking for you Ev." She said as her eyes narrowed toward Randy. "Who the hell are you?" Randy asked turning his gaze toward my sister. "I'm Evan's twin sister." Skyler said in a harsh tough tone. "And I don't appriciate you harashing my brother." "You just a girl." Randy said with a sneer. "What the hell are you going to do?" Uh-oh. I thought. Randy you shouldn't have pissed off my sister.

"Just a girl huh?" Skyer said as she rolled her brown eyes in annoyance. "You want to see what a Diva can really do who's not afraid to follow the rules buster?" "Sky, don't." I said soflty. "He's not worth it." "He is if he harases you and insults me." Skyler said angrily as she grabbed Randy's arm, and twisted it painfully behind his back, making him cry out. Then to my surprise, Skyler did a hurricarana and forced Randy into a nearby wall! "Take that you arrogent asshole!" She cried out angrily as she then turned back to me. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on you little brother." I rolled my eyes and ignored the little brother part of her statment before I asked, "How did you know where to find me?" "I saw the accident that was at the arena you guys were at in North Carolina a few weeks ago."

Just then the door of the trainer's room opened and in walked Kofi, Cena, and Zack Ryder. "Whoa, what happened to Randy?" Zack asked with wide eyes as he looked over at Randy's unconcious body. "He dosn't look so good bro." "Well that's what he gets for insulting women." Skyler said confidently as she looked over at them. "You are you?" Cena asked obviously noticing my sister. "Name's Skyler Bourne." She said still keeping the tone in her voice harsh and tough. "I'm Evan's twin sister. You got something against it?"

"Sky, it's okay, their not going to hurt me or threaten me." I said with a slight chuckle as I saw the shocked look on Zack's face behind his shades. "Dude, your sister's tough." He muttered. "You better believe I'm tough." Said Skyler tossing her long dark brown hair over her shoulder. "And if you hurt my brother in any way, you'll end up like that jack ass over there." She said as she pointed toward Randy's still unconcious body. "Or worse." "Dude, your sister scares me." Zack said turning to me with wide blue eyes.

I let out a slight chuckle as I saw the look in Zack's eyes and said, "Yeah she has that effect on anybody who tries to mess with me." "Damn dude, remind me not to get on your sister's bad side." Said Cena as I laughed. "Man Cena, even your scared of Skyler? comeon man, you don't get scared of anything." "Except when the Boogyman scared him that one time." Said Zack laughing. "Dude, that was one time." Said Cena. "the guy did not scare me okay? he just caught me off guard is all." "Sure he did." Said Zack as he doubled over from all the laughter.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of icy wind flow through me as stopped laughing as my head began to pound with pain. "Ev, are you okay?" Skyler asked turning to me in concern. The pain in my head suddenly grew from my head to the back of my eyes and I shut my eyes in pain trying to block it out, but it was no use. "Hey man, you okay?" Kofi asked obviously seeing the look of pain on my face. "Just a headache." I said lying as I caught the look on Skyler's face.

Skyler always knew whenever there was something wrong with me. Even after our parents were killed and we got seperated for all that time. Even though we weren't always together we could always tell whenever there was something wrong with each other. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly so that only I could hear her. "I-I just have a really bad feeling about something." I replied as another gust of cold wind blew around me.

Just then the door of the room walked in as Dolh Ziggler walked in stil looking as cocky as ever as he grinned at us. "Well, well, this should be interesting." Said Ziggler flashing a cocky grin. "I guess your my opponet in tonight's match then huh? This wil be really easy." "Hey cut the shit Ziggler." Cena said now getting defensive as he stood in front of me. Suddenly the pain began to grow worse as I fell to my knees clutching the sides of my head.

"You okay?" Zack asked as I shook my head no. It was then that flashes and images began to pour into my head as I sliently cried out softly, "No! Not again! No!" It was then that I saw it. It was the accident I had seen before where I had saved Kaity. I saw everything happen all over again. The audience dying, and everyone else including the Superstars and Diva's. I saw a falling light from the cealing suddenly brake away from the rest of the lights and it swung down so hard and fast that it smashed directly into Dolph's body slicing his body in half at his waist.

The vision suddenly stopped and as my body shook with fear I slowly realised that something wasn't right. "Ev? are you okay?" Skyler asked as she pulled me into a hug trying to calm me down. "What is it? What's wrong?" "It's not over." I whispered to her. "The accident back in North Carolina, that killed a bunch of people. It's not over yet." "Wh-what do you mean?" Skyler asked. "I just saw Dolph die." I said slowly trying to catch my breath. "Just like before. He's going to die Sky."

Too continued... Will Evan be able to save the Superstars and Diva's from dying? will he be able to save Dolph? stay tuned for the next chapter to find out... Chapter 6 coming soon...


End file.
